Percy
Percy is a talking penguin that becomes friends with Jake and his crew. Percy is voiced by Rhys Darby. Role in the series Percy first appeared in the episode "Jake's Cool New Matey". He washed on to Pirate Island beach on an ice raft. He was on the search for a new home for himself and his penguin colony called Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon located somewhere on Never Land, where it's winter all year round. Jake and his crew agreed to help Percy on his search for his new home which was located on the other side of Never Peak Mountain. While on their travels, Percy brought along a statue that Captain Hook plotted to steal from the sea pups and Percy. Jake and his friends finally make it to Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon and Percy was thrilled to be in his icy paradise and reviled to his new friend that the statue was a beacon to summon his colony. Hook and his crew confront the little penguin and the puny pirates and demands that hand over the statue,they refuse resulting in a snowball fight between both pirate crews Hook soon gain the upper hand on Jake and his crew but Hook didn't count on their reinforcement Percy's colony to turn the tide driving Hook and his crew back to the Jolly Roger. Percy reappears in the episode "F-F-Frozen Never Land!" with Never Land covered with ice and snow it was the perfect time for the little penguin to visit his friends on Pirate Island no sooner then Jake,Izzy and Cubby were head out to Never Land to find the Fire Red Rubies located in Fire Red Rubies Valley would cure Skully of his Birdy flue,Percy agreed to assist his friends find the rubies enduring the many trials of a frozen Never Land. Captain Hook also desired the rubies to free the Jolly Roger which was stuck with in frozen a frozen Never Sea. Percy returns in the episode "Play It Again, Cubby!",Jake and his friends journey to Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon to learn the rest of the song stuck in Cubby's head.Percy reveals the finial verse of the song.Percy is last seen singing the rest of the song with Jake and his crew in Tiki Forest. Percy reappears in the episode "The Arctic Pearl",While sledding with back to his penguin colony, Percy notice his his friend Pearl is missing and decides to search for her.Later Percy soon finds Pearl in a small chasm with the assistance of Jake and his crew but this is short lived when Captain Hook and his crew arrive miss heard Percy, believing he in search actual pearl cause a avalanche causing Percy to get separated from Jake and his crew and with Captain Hook and Bones.While waiting for Jake and the others to find them Percy makes a igloo so Hook and Bones can get out of the cold,later when the storm past Percy is soon reunited with Pearl. Episode Appearances *"Jake's Cool New Matey"'' (First appearance)'' *"F-F-Frozen Never Land!" *"Play It Again, Cubby!" *"The Arctic Pearl" Gallery 374392_10151116403166237_244900309_n.jpg Percy the penguin01.jpg Percy the penguin02.jpg Percy the penguin03.jpg Percy the penguin04.jpg Percy the penguin05.jpg Percy the penguin06.jpg Percy the penguin07.jpg Percy the penguin08.jpg Percy the penguin09.jpg Percy the penguin10.jpg Percy the penguin11.jpg Percy the penguin12.jpg Percy the penguin13.jpg Percy the penguin14.jpg Percy the penguin15.jpg Percy the penguin16.jpg JAKE&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Jake&Crew with Percy.jpg Jake&Crew with Percy-Jake's Cool New Matey.jpg Percy-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Groupshot-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Jake&Crew with Percy-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg Percy with Jake&crew-Jakes Cool New Matey.jpg Percy the penguin17.png Percy the penguin18.png Percy the penguin19.jpg Percy the penguin20.jpg Percy the penguin21.png Percy the penguin22.png Percy the penguin23.png Percy the penguin24.png Percy the penguin25.png Percy the penguin27.png Percy the penguin28.png PercyJakeCubby-The Arctic Pearl.png Percy the penguin29.png PercyJakeSkully-The Arctic Pearl.png Percy Pearl&Hook-The Arctic Pearl.png Percy Pearl&Hook-The Arctic Pearl02.png Percy Pearl&Hook-The Arctic Pearl03.png Percy& Pearl-The Arctic Pearl01.png Percy& Pearl-The Arctic Pearl02.png Percy& Pearl-The Arctic Pearl03.png Percy& Pearl-The Arctic Pearl04.png Percy& Pearl-The Arctic Pearl05.png Percy& Pearl-The Arctic Pearl06.png Percy-Jake's Cool New Matey.png Jake&crew-The Arctic Pearl.jpg Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Penguins Category:Singing Characters Category:Marine Animals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters